Nor-Hurian Mysticism
Native to the regions of Norfeld, Frynjavik, the Kova Tundra, Hure (prior to the Carish Conversion), and potions of Drana, the faith referred to as Nor-Hurian Mysticism is based heavily around courage, honor, strength, and bravery. It is a dualistic religion with one two recognized deities which hold domains, along with a level of ancestral worship. It was heavily influenced by the religion of the dwarves, as was the region this religion originated from. History Started by a warrior from Norfeld named Andir, the religion quickly spread throughout most Eastern lands of Glanodel. Andir mainly preached a respect of the power of nature and a fearful respect of two major forces in the north, the Cold/Winter and Darkness. Eventually, his preaching of respect evolved into the prefessing of two deities which embodied these two great forces. Over time, Andir would come to be seen as a prophet, and is recognized in many circles as the incarnation of one of the two deities, Hialmi, god of the winter and cold. Following Andir's death, the religion would slowly spread across all lands north, east, and west of the Deadlands, and the northern lands of West Caro. Recently, it has seen a great recession over the past few years however, with the rise of Aucsolity. With the conversion of the Dranian Empire, the Kingdom of Perrel and Altland, and the Carish Empire, the religion has slowly been pushed into select areas of the the Hurian Heimat '''(under the control of the Carish Empire), Norfeld, Frynjavik, and Kova'. Creed & Beliefs The Nor-Hurian faith is not organized like Aucsolity, and has only a handful of written tales that lend to the understanding of the faith itself. These stories are collectively referred to as '''Andir's Tales'. Within this faith there are few requirements that its adherents must follow. In addition, strict worship and devotion is not necessary. Most adherents of this faith believe that one must be strong, courageous, protect the weak, and smite the wicked. All members of this faith must act on these tenets whenever possible. The deity that is worshiped and exalted is Hialmi, god of the winter, and his adversary, the "evil" force in this faith and god of darkness, is his brother Sigve. According to the Tales, Hialmi expects his followers to uphold the highest ideals of chivalry and justice and to treat adversity as a simply, yet another challenge. The world is dangerous and those who make the decision to oppose the wickedness of the world and protect those in need are exalted, and will have a place with him in Tiriholm (the Nor-Hurian Heaven). Many outsiders to the faith have dificulty understanding why the adherents of this faith worship a god who, by definition, brings in the death of crops and many people who can't weather the cold. However, the winter season is actually referred to as "Hialmi's Grace". Winter is seen as the time of year when Hialmi toughens the already strong and those wit the potential to be strong, weeds out the weak and undeserving, and and "calls home" the old and feeble so that they may finally sleep. At the opposite end, most adherents fear Sigve, Hialmi's brother, and see him as the tempter of the weak of will and the folly of heroes. Sigve himself is not actually viewed as evil, not even by his brother, according to legend. However, he is lazy, cowardly, and deceitful, and he promotes these qualities to others that will listen. Because of this, he is viewed as an opposing force to true devotees of Hialmi. Sigve also had his own incarnation, who visited Elrion to try and preach for Sigve, named Orref. Unfortunately he was slain by adherents of Hialmi for, what they saw as attempting to corrupt their youth. Clergy & Temples A majority of the clergymen and women of the Nor-Hurian faith are paladins, simply because martial acuity is seen as an essential part of worshiping Hialmi. However, there are a few clerics among the faithful, but even they are usually skilled warriors in their own right. Hor-Hurian temples are usually simple in make with walls of wood and nails. Their walls are usually lined with furs and the rooves are made of straw. Though much bigger than an average northern home, they are still just as simple and utilitarian. On the inside there is usually a large dining table and several wings off the main building that serve as rooms for the weary travelers and the traveling worshiper. Holding up the inside of the building are always four beams, two at the far end, opposite the door, and two on the same side as the door. The two at the far end are of Hialmi and Sigve, and the two at the door are or Andir, and Orref.